Those Memories We Shared
by IndigoChild21
Summary: Six years have gone by, and Relena and Heero finally have the familly they always wanted.  But one day Relena is caught in a terrorist attack and a bomb is dropped on the building... 1xR, possible Rx3
1. Crushed

Okay, so I know I just started a GW fanfic, but I just thought of this and I like it better, and I can't get the idea out of my head.

Please review, because I won't know what to think about it, if I should continue or not…

Crushed

Shoving the door open with one hand, she thrust little Caleb through with the other. Once she had locked the door behind her she swooped down, picked up the little four-year-old and started running again, her feet slapping the tiled mosaic beneath her feet. Looking down she knew she'd never forget the long red dragon that seemed to run endlessly down the corridor to the final room and the exit.

Thankfully her little boy stayed silent the whole time. He was breathing hard, and his dark brown messy hair tousled with the wind, but his mouth was set and his wide azure blue eyes, just like hers, were the only thing that betrayed his fear. Caleb was strong, just like his mama. Oh, how she loved him for that.

His grip on her should was like steel, and as she reached the next set of doors, his tiny voice was reassuring in her ear. "Don't worry Mama, Daddy will save us." The whisper was shaky, but he meant it, and every few minutes he would repeat it.

Reaching the next set of doors, she set him down, thrust it open, and reached for him again. "Don't worry baby, I know he will." And she smiled at him, putting all her heart into it, forcing hope into each and every word.

Heero would save her, he always did. He was her savior, her soldier, her lover, and her husband. He and Caleb were what kept her going when she thought everything was lost. But she was strong too, and she was proud. She was a Peacecraft, and the Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Nation. She had to do her best, for herself, and for her child.

Entering the final step to freedom, she heaved a sigh of relief. It was almost over, they were almost safe. There was no exit sign, only a small door that looked like it led to a utility closet. This was her building, the World Negotiations Center in Holland, and this was exit only she knew about, besides the Preventors. It was purposefully left out of all building floor plans, and led into a neighbor's backyard. If it led into an alley, people would get suspicious, so Heero had insisted on it being the way it was. He was the one who instructed her on how to escape to this point, drilling her endlessly. He truly was her guardian angel.

The room was purposefully stacked full of furniture and other odds and ends, to make it look like a supply room. After she wound around the junk, she reached the door. Settling Caleb on one hip, she reached up to the small handle, and pulled down twice, the release. It didn't spring open.

_It's supposed to spring open. Don't panic._

She heard a helicopter off in the distance and tried the handle again. If they didn't see her outside, they would circle around and leave, thinking she'd found another way to leave. On the third try the handle snapped off. Further inspection revealed that it had rusted off. How had that happened? Well, the building was six years old…

The helicopter roared overhead, and she listened to the pattern. Suddenly she knew something was wrong. It had stopped, hovering mid-air, instead of circling. This wasn't aid that had come. They weren't here for her.

She looked around the room, looking for some sort of cover. This reminded her of the time six years ago with Mariemaia, when the building had collapsed. That time she had been lucky, and she had been in the basement. This time, well, she needed to find cover and _fast._

She looked around franticly for a bathtub or a table, and found nothing. The best she could come up with was a pile of matresses and another pile of boxes that created a sort of inclosure in one corner, big enough to fit her and her baby inside. That would have to do. She would be the table that would protect Caleb. No way could she let him die.

Setting him down and ushering him over to the corner she made him lie down on his stomach. Then she told him to close his eyes.

"Now Caleb, honey, Mama's gonna play a game with you" He peeked an eye open, and she forced a smile for him. "Close your eyes again, there. That's a good boy. Okay, Mama's gonna make a bridge over you! And there's gonna be lots of noise outside, but no matter what your hear, no matter what happens, I need my Caleb to be a strong boy and not open your eyes, ok love?" She bent down over him, protecting the one thing she and Heero had crated, the thing she loved most in her life.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut. And nodded his head up and down. Her dark blond hair tumbled into his unruly mop, and she pulled her chin into her chest.

"Moma, don't worry, Daddy's will save us"

Tears came to her eyes. Quickly, she ducked down and kissed him on his round little forehead, then came back up to guard him.

She heard the hellicopter back away, and just as she started to relax a little, there was an explosion the rocked the whole building. All eight floors of it. The room quaked, and some furniture fell over. A second later another explosion hit, and this time the ceiling buckeled.

As drywall rained down on her body, larger chuncks started to crash around her. She wanted to shake, she wanted to tremble, but she held strong.

At least, until the large section overhead caved in, bearing down on them.

She felt it coming, and sending a prayer for her son, Relena Peacecraft wispered quietly, "I love you, baby."

And then it crushed her.

Heero dug through thr rubble with grim determintation. She had to be here somewhere, she had to be okay, she always was. Relena was strong, as strong as he was, wasn't she? Hadn't she proven that over and over again? She would be okay, he just had to find her.

Finally he reached the corner where some matresses were covered in ceiling and dust, and he pulled them aside with a grunt. It was the last of the room she promised him she would be in. She had to be here.

Moving aside more boxes and matresses he finally reached a very large piece of drywall that had come down, at an angle, creating a kind of crawl space. Hope lit in his eyes as he used the last of his strength to move it aside.

Underneath he found what he was looking for. Relena, his wife. And Caleb, his beloved son. Neither of them were moving, and he was scared to touch them. Caleb was lying in the center, on his stomach, in a dusty white jumper with little sailboats all over it. His eyes were closed, his little nose straight and rounded at the tip like Relena's, and his mouth was soft and opened slightly, red lips pouting. He slept in that position, and he always opened his mouth like that.

Heero smiled as he registered that his boy was unhurt, and his chest was rising and falling steadilly. Other than a few scrapes, he was completely unhurt. It was a miracle.

Then he turned his attention to his wife, and the small smile vanished. She was knocked over on her side, curled around Caleb. Her formal jacket was torn in many places and she bled through the fabric. Her legs were equally scratched and one of them bent in an unimaginably painful direction.

Finally he drew his attention to her once beautiful face. Blood ran down her cheek from her forehead, and pooled on the floor. Her eyes were closed and her lip was bloody, as if she had bitten through it in pain. Her long blond hair was sprawled across the floor in an arc, and the sun that shone on it made it look like gold, but there were spots of already drying blood on her scalp.

Tears welled in the stoic mans eyes. She couldn't be dead, she always, _always_ lived.

With shaking hands he reached down and checked her pulse. It was beating, but it was slow, sluggish from the blood loss. Thankfully he had called an ambulance on his way here.

Picking up his sleeping child with one arm, he genltly laid his wife's head in hid lap with the other. Relief flooded through him when he heard the sirens off in the distance, and even more so when Relena's eyes fluttered open. They were clouded but she at least she wasn't comatose.

"Oh… thank you sir" She smiled weakly up at him. "You have such a beautiful child… did you save me?"

She paused for a moment, bewilderment in her eyes.

"Do I know you…?" Shock was keeping her from feeling pain, but suddenly she looked very afraid. "Who, who are you!" Reaching up a weak arm she tried to push him away, only to pass out from the effort.

Heero stopped breathing, stopped thinking.

Relena couldn't remember anything.

Thank you for reading! Please review so I know if I should continue or not!


	2. Damaged

This chapter should get a little better, and hopefully ill explain a little more about what's going on- by way of plot and character development.

Sorry if it's taken me so long to get it out, but I really wanted to put time into it and not rush it! Please review!

Oh yeah, and I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters, I just own my creativity

Damaged

Heero gently held his child against his chest as Relena was taken away in the ambulance. Soft tufts of hair, just a little lighter brown than his own stuck up under Heero's chin and Caleb's thumb was tucked into his bright puckering lips. Relena was always after the boy to stop, but Heero just thought it was cute; a trademark of his innocence. The boy's other plump little hand was balled up in Heero's shirt fabric, clutching with all his strength.

Slinging the emergency backpack he had brought with him over his shoulder, Heero began the short walk to the parking lot where a non-descript black van waited where he had left it in his hurry.

Reaching it, he tucked his boy into his car-seat, buckled him in, and got into the passenger seat. The engine sputtered then died at first, and Heero refused to take it as an ill omen. Instead, he focused on getting the thing to move. He was in a hurry, goddamn it. His wife could be dying…

No, once she reached the Winner Clinic, Quatre would have everything worked out. Two years ago he started setting up clinics on the colonies with his family, and they were known to be the best medical aid people could find. They were also the most technologically advanced centers around. Even though he was twenty-two, he was famous as one of the best doctors in space. Luckily Quatre had a center set up in Holland; and a few others on earth, and today he was at the clinic only an hour from here.

Heero thought all of this as he was speeding through the traffic. Blowing through red lights, and maneuvering through highly-packed lanes of traffic, he found that it was almost the first time in his life he was actually afraid.

Sure, he had faced death countless times; he'd been shot at, been imprisoned, and even been poisoned and stabbed. Hell, once he even pulled the self detonation on himself. Yet not once had he been afraid through all of it. He was, after all, the perfect soldier. Six years ago, when he shot down the shelter Relena was in, to get at Daikem Barton, he had a moment of hesitation, a taste of fear. But it was nothing compared to the massive flood of panic that was taking over him now.

Looking back to check on Caleb, he was slightly relieved to see the boy was finally waking up. He would still need a check-up, but the paramedics at the site had declared him healthy enough to ride with his daddy to the clinic. Heero wouldn't have known what to do if both of them were hanging in the balance.

Reaching a hand back, while still maneuvering through the streets with deft skill, he tried to think of something Relena would say. She was always so much better at this than him.

"Daddy I love you!" Caleb smiled up at him, his little hand gripping strong in his father's larger hand.

Heero smiled back. Somehow Caleb always beat him to it. Just like Relena, Caleb knew just what to say to touch his father's heart. The one place no one else could reach.

"Love you too, Son." He said gruffly. When the boy's large eyes started to wander around, Heero knew what he was looking for. "Don't worry. Your mom's going to be okay. She's just having a visit at Dr. Quatre's."

"Oh… ok, Daddy!" He smiled again, a big toothy grin. Full of trust.

Heero had to face forwards, so his face wouldn't betray his grief. _"Who…Who are you?"_ she had asked. It had to be temporary. Or maybe there was some medication she could take that would fix it. Quatre would know.

Heero drove one, seeing the clinic just down the road. He'd get Caleb checked out, then he'd go to his wife, and everything would return to normal.

Relena stared at her left hand. On her ring finger was a beautiful gold Victorian ring, with a large blue opal in the center, and two darker blue stones set to each side. A cobalt blue, but she couldn't remember what the names of those stones were, or who gave her such a beautiful gift. They meant something, she knew that…

Thinking about it gave her a sharp headache. So she stopped and looked out the window. She was in a clinic on one of the colonies. Where had she been last? Thinking again made her head hurt, but she remembered some rubble and a man and a little boy that looked like him. It must have been his child.

Her attention was shattered as the doctor walked in.

He was tall and slim, with a child's face, and sandy blond hair. His eyes were the lightest blue she had ever seen, as if the sky had simply fallen into them. He smiled and extended his hand, and started asking her some questions in a very gentle voice. He introduced himself as Dr. Quatre R. Winner.

"So, I hear you couldn't remember much at the site of the accident, is that true?" He started.

"I…" She had to think, who was she? "I'm Relena, I think."

"Very good, do you remember your last name, other things about yourself?" He smiled encouragingly.

"No, that's it." Relena was sad, and puzzled over this.

When he asked if she'd tried to remember, she said she simply couldn't. She didn't tell him about the headaches. She brushed them aside as mere trauma from the collision with the drywall that landed on her.

After checking her bandaging, and telling her that she had fractured her skull, broken her leg in three places, and cracked two ribs, he told her that she'd have to remain there for surveillance for the next month. Also, she would undergo exercises to help her regain her memory.

Relena smiled and thanked him.

At the door Quatre timidly hesitated then asked, is there any family she would like contacted about this?

Relena looked back at her ring, and her head started to ache severely. Shaking off the bad feeling she looked out the window.

"No" she answered instead. "I don't think so."

Heero stood in the hall outside Relena's room, with Caleb in the nursery with the other children. Through the window, he could see Quatre coming towards him, and so he visibly relaxed. Quatre hadn't seen him yet, but that was fine, he knew Heero had been on his way.

"Relena, is there any family you would like to have contacted about your accident?"

Heero went still. She'd remember them, right? I mean, she loved him, and even more, she loved their son. She had to remember!

"No," Trailed her soft voice from the room, "I don't think so."

When Quatre emerged from the room, Heero had his back to the blond haired doctor. But it didn't fool either of them. Quatre rested a soft hand on Heero's shoulder as he caught sight of a lonely tear fight it way down the withdrawn man's turned face.

"It'll come back to her" Quatre said gently. "She just needs time."

"I'm calling in Trowa for this one, from the L1 colony Clinic, if it makes you feel any better." Heero's blond friend added as he walked into another room, leaving Heero to sort out his feelings alone.

Wu-Fei sat at a desk in a large business building downtown colony L3's shopping district. Above one of the most expensive stores were twelve floors dedicated to the political group called the Red Dragon.

He had just finished up a phone call with his superior Mason Seiz, who ran the whole operation. It had been a heated phone call that ended up with him slamming down the phone in palled fury.

Their group had bombed the World Negotiations Center in Holland just that afternoon as an act of protest, or so they said.

That was only a cover-up. But that wasn't what had made Wu-fei go white under his red Chinese robe. It was that the bombing was supposed to be two days from now, after Relena had safely been returned to America.

He hadn't liked her views on pacifism, but over time he had grown to accept that the people needed it more than he as a person did. And by twenty two, she had earned his respect. She had even won over Heero's heart. And in some way, Wu-fei saw Heero as his rival.

Did he just kill her?

He looked at black framed picture of Sally Po. She had been a strong woman, virtuous. But in the end, he was never able to return her love.

The most he could do now was get as deep as he could into the organization and find out as much as he could, before his worst nightmare came true.

As he left the dragon racing down the back of his robe roared to life with the breeze of the door that slammed shut behind him.

That's it for chapter two! The next chapter will get more complicated, I promise!

Thank you for the review, I feed off of them, and they are what keep me going!


	3. Breakdown

This was originally going to be very different, but oh well, you get what you get! next chapter will have a lot more Heero and Caleb, and Wu-fei too!

Please Review! (lolz yea that rhymes...)

Trowa settled into the seat of the F1 Winner private shuttle to earth, trying to get his back more comfortable in the plush velvet seats. The shuttle was small and made for use of the Winner family, but Quatre had told Trowa about the case, and they had deemed it urgent enough to warrant the use of such high class transportation.

Pulling his chair forward, he placed a manila folder down on a teak wooden table, set for passengers to review important papers on, or simply to place extra business folders on. Opening hers, he braced himself and thought back to his own personal experience with memory loss.

Seven years ago, when Trowa was fifteen, he experience severe trauma in space that caused him to undergo memory loss. He had been found and treated, by an outpost clinic during the war, and afterwards wandered around aimlessly for months, getting by on an odd job as a waiter. During all of this he was a pathetic mess; randomly trembling at the slightest of noises, screaming without cause in the middle of the night, and worst of all were the headaches he got whenever he tried to remember anything. If not for his adoptive sister, Catherine, who found him outside of work one night, huddling from the explosion of a car nearby, he would have still been like he was now.

At the time it was as if his body didn't want him to go back to the way of life he had been living, as if it was trying to tell him the stress of being a Gundam pilot was too much. He had overcome that boundary, eventually. For the need of his friends and the people he loved, he finally pulled his memories together and overcame that emotional boundary, but it had come at a price. Only three people knew, besides Trowa, what that price was, but he couldn't afford to have it any other way.

Now it seemed Relena was in the same situation he had been in. Quatre had called Trowa only two nights before to discuss her case at length. Quatre told his close friend about the accident, and about Heero's reaction, and about how Caleb was doing. He also confided that Heero was acting less and less like the man he was known to be, and that he finally prescribed some high dosage anti-depressants to the man. Trowa was shocked to watch the Perfect Soldier fall apart. Heero should be stronger, for Relena's sake, and for Caleb's.

Relena, she was the patient this time. Trowa's sigh was audible and his shoulders slouched as he looked over the documents before him describing her current stats and medical condition, as well as a brief history. But that didn't matter; Trowa should have seen this coming.

He closed his eyes tight as he remembered back to the last time the two of them had been alone together.

* * *

"Trowa, sit down please." The Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Nation was facing away from him, out the window. The study was small and poorly lit and a large oval desk was near the rear where she stood, with two wooden chairs facing it.

"Relena, why did you call me?" Trowa asked. He was surprised she hadn't called Heero, her personal guard. He was in town this week, after all, and he should be able to escort her anywhere she needed to go, with her happily following. They were newlyweds, after all.

"Trowa, please just sit down." It was hard to tell, but this time he notice. Her voice was definitely strained.

Relena was strong, Relena was confident, Relena was the embodiment of everything that was sound and secure, and she never fell apart, at least so he had thought.

That's how Trowa found himself sitting at her desk, his face a mask, waiting for her to break.

At first, she didn't. She just thanked him, and stood where she was, watching the people walk back and forth beneath her.

Twenty minutes went by, and Trowa was wondering whether he should leave or not when she turned to face him.

She was a complete wreck; her mascara left trails down her face, her nose was a fierce red, and her eyes were swollen. Tears ran violently but silent down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Her hair hung loose from its braid and it looked as if it had been pulled at and torn at, and then straightened back into place, only to have the process repeated. The overall result was horrendous.

But in that same moment Trowa had never seen Relena Peacecraft look more real.

Standing in front of him she shuffled around in her pocket and pulled out a small plastic test strip.

Her hands were shaking as she handed it over, and Trowa stayed silent as he reviewed the results.

"You're the most level headed, Trowa." Relena said, almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Relena, you're pregnant." She was looking for an answer. He would deliver.

Handing it back to her, his expression softened. Inside he didn't feel glad for her at all, in fact, he felt a new range of emotions, but he wouldn't show them. God, was he angry; angry that Heero would want a family when he still had so many responsibilities, angry that Relena would have to go through all of the press as a mother so young, and most of all angry that he would probably never have a family. And there was a new feeling; jealousy, but he'd put that in an ugly little box to never open again.

He put on a good face, turned up to her and handed the tester back to Relena.

That's when she broke.

"I don't want to be pregnant!" Relena shouted as her hands flew up to cradle her head and her knees buckled out from under her.

Trowa caught her, and sat her on the desk, holding her close. Sometimes he comforted Catherine this way, when she was upset about a breakup, but never had he wanted someone to feel so whole again, never had he held someone so delicate before.

Rocking her back and forth, he kept silent, and just let her talk. Being someone to lean on, someone she could rely on.

"I'm the Vice Foreign Minister!" She was sobbing

"I know."

"I'm only eighteen!" She pulled back to shout this in his face.

"I know."

"I just got married two months ago." She had retreated back into Trowa's shirt front again.

"Yes you did"

"Oh, God." He could barely make out what she was saying. "How will I tell Heero?"

Trowa stroked her hair with one hand, and with the other he rubbed soft, reassuring circles on her back.

Trowa thought about his answer, and remember something that had happened to Catherine. Maybe Relena would understand.

"Relena, Catherine is twenty four now. When she was eighteen, she was dating an engineer on colony L2. They loved each other very much, and when one thing led to another, Catherine was pregnant." Trowa started out very slow, letting it soak in.

"Now, you know Catherine is a performer, and at the time she was providing for me also. Well, at first she was so excited. She came up with names for the baby, and went out looking at outfits. She even found a little clown costume for him. That's when she went to tell her boyfriend about the baby."

"At the entrance to the building, she suddenly was overcome with fear. She had thoughts like; what if he doesn't want the child? And what if he wants to take the child away from me because I'm a performer? In the end she never told him, and instead had an abortion."

Relena had stopped shaking, and was breathing normally again.

"What did her boyfriend say?" She asked.

"He said he didn't really care one way or another. But Relena, that doesn't matter, because what's important is that to this day Catherine still mourns losing that child. She still regrets the decision she made."

Trowa's improve speech had the desired effect. Relena sat back, and her usual determined look returned to her eyes. Her fists bunched up at her sides, and her mouth was set. Pulling herself off the table, she excused herself to the phone and made a couple of quick phone calls.

Turning back to Trowa she finally pulled out a white kerchief and wiped her face, trying to clean it at best as she could. There wasn't really any improvement, but it probably made her feel better.

"Thank you for the help, Trowa." Relena said as diplomatically as she could. "I'll have Dorathy send you an announcement before the press release."

Trowa smiled slightly; glad the woman he knew was back to herself again.

As he reached the door she asked him one last question.

"What was Catherine going to name her boy?"

"Caleb."

And Trowa left Relena, returning back to the present and the space craft as it was about to begin it's decent into the earth's atmosphere.

This chapter was going to have much more plot development in it, but when i finished writing it, it turned out much better having it cut off here, so the rest will be in the next chapter

Thank you for all of the reviews, both on this story and on Broken Wing (Its really hard to write two fics at the same time :D)


End file.
